peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Zi Ye
Yang Zi Ye is a member of Yang Clan. She's the younger sister of Yang Zi Lan. She possesses imperial blood and is quite beautiful, causing many young men to court her. History When Lin Feng and his friends search for a boat to sail to Ba Huang, they meet Yang Zi Ye who travels with some bodyguards. Seeing as they have trouble buying tickets, she asks the captain to let them on the vessel. As the vessel is sailing through the Desolate Sea, it's attacked by pirates from Island of the Nine Dragons. As the passangers are being abducted, she manages to escape using her clan's personal boat, only to end up stranded on some remote island. Her bodyguards immidiately abandon their duties and try to rape her. Fortunately for her, Lin Feng escaped to the same island and quickly kills the guards, while Yan Di repairs the boat. As a sign of gratitude Yang Zi Ye allows Lin Feng to keep the boat, which they use to reach Ba Huang. After they reach the shore, Lin Feng, despite Yan Di protests, follows Yang Zi Ye to her clan, hoping to make friends with her. Yang Zi Ye's father and brother, after hearing the story, suspect Lin Feng to have ulterior motives and convince Yang Zi Ye that he saved her to have sex with her to strengthen his own blood. This causes Yang Zi Ye to change her opinion on Lin Feng, but she's still somewhat grateful, so she asks Yang Zi Lan to provide Lin Feng with some intent crystals and send him off. Yang Zi Lan, however, after hearing that Lin Feng took the boat for himself, decides to punish him, spreading some rumors between young men who court Yang Zi Ye, which causes them to attack Lin Feng. Thus enmity between the Yang Clan and Lin Feng begin. During Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process Yang Zi Ye and her brother manage to successfully complete the first stage, but both are eliminated in the second by Lin Feng, who at that point is completely hostile to both of them, thus failing to become imperial disciples. Both siblings are envious of Lin Feng success and swear to take revenge on him. After these events they venture to Fortune City, but are not strong enough to proceed further first stage and can only spectate the Divinator and the cultivators that succeeded. Unsurprisingly they notice that Lin Feng is one of them, but quickly dismiss him, saying that he just was lucky. Several months later the siblings leave Tiantai and join Tian Long Divine Castle in an attempt to strengthen the clan's position in the region. Due to hostility between Tian Long Castle and Tiantai, as well as between Lin Feng and the Yang clan, the whole clan ends up being exterminated. Yang Zi Ye is killed in the process by Lin Feng. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ba Huang Category:Tiantai Category:Tian Long Divine Castle Category:Yang Clan